Two Worlds
by theloneangel
Summary: He was always a part of the beautiful people. He had money, fame, women, all a man could want. But when he finally meets a girl who challenges all he knows, worlds collide. And all he knows comes crashing down. Love is found where you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

note- i shall never own inuyasha... :( 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I hate paperwork. " Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he leaned back in his leather office chair.

Being the president of a comany that was all about record labels isn't as easy as it looks. Well, his father was the president but he decided to retire and give the company to him since he was the eldest in the family. He was 25 years old, and his brother was sadly only 21 which meant that he was stuck with the job. And at that very moment, his life just went all to hell.

Mountains of paperwork appeared before him, sign this, read that, don't forget to write your speech about this, it just wouldn't stop. And whenever he almost finished that mountain of paperwork, another mountain would magically appear before him. It always crushed his hopes.

" That's it I don't give a damn if I have paperwork, I'm leaving. " Sesshomaru said with a huff. 

Sesshomaru looked around his office wondering where in the world he put his briefcase. It was a big office to his dismay, it had black carpeting and glass walls with a huge oak desk in the middle and two black chairs right in the front of it. Not to mention right behind him was a splendid view of tokyo's lights. 

Sesshomaru then found his briefcase beside him. " I really am losing it. " Sesshomaru said as he grabbed his briefcase. Before he left, Sesshomaru washed his face in the company bathroom. He studied his appearance and noticed the dark circles that were starting to form around his golden eyes. His long silver hair that went down to his waist was frizzed up to oblivion, his cheeks were still red from his stress, though they could only be red from the two red stripes on each of his cheeks. And then there was his blue crescent moon on his forehead. He thought he looked a little bit like that chick in that anime that the kids were talking about. 

' Sailormoon? ' Sesshomaru thought. He was getting old. 

As Sesshomaru pulled out of his company parking lot in his silver volvo he was hoping with all his heart that his brother wasn't trashing the house with one of his parties. Whenever he worked late, his pig head of a brother would invite his party going friends and party til they fell to the floor and slept. And since Sesshomaru hated the fact that the maids would be stuck with the cleaning, he would often help. Sometimes he wished that his brother would get a grip and realize that maybe someday, he himself would have to take over the company and that there was more to life than partying. 

' I somehow don't think that will happen. ' Sesshomaru thought sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Inuyasha...time to wake up hun. " 

Inuyasha woke up to find the sun's rays greeting him. His silver eyes lazily looked to where the voice was heard by his fluffy white ears on top of his head. His silver hair was battered all over the place and covered his eyes so he had to swat his hair away from his face.

A woman with long blonde hair that reached her midback with chocolate brown eyes smiled coyly at him. 

" Miyumi...come on you know I hate it when I am woken up early. " Inuyasha said as he streched. He shivered from the cold air of his room. ' That's weird why am I.. ' Inuyasha thought. Then he smirked, he knew why he was so cold. He was nude. And so was Miyumi now that he looked the second time. He almost forgot last night's " strenuous " activities. 

" Last night was so much fun Inuyasha. We should get together again sometime. " Miyumi said with a smile as she got up and gathered up her belongings that were all over Inuyasha's room. It was a rather large room. It had red walls and a white carpet. In the middle was the huge bed with of course, a red comforter and pillows. There was also a huge plasma screen t.v. with a PS3 sitting in the front with mounds of games and DVDs to the side of it. 

' I don't think there will be a next time. ' Inuyasha thought to himself as he grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on. He wasn't the type of guy to settle on a woman. He loved variety and variety loved him. Since he had money, women would throw themselves at him left and right, and he glady accepted them. ( A.N. I know I know he sounds like a playboy, but hey most rich guys are casanovas so...sorry. lol )

Before Miyumi left she gave him a heated kiss and gave him her number which he threw away the moment she walked out of his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rubbed her temples after she hanged up her apartment phone. She was layed off, again. Was she cursed? Maybe she was.

Every single one of her bosses would throw themselves at her and she would refuse them. Then the next day they would call her and tell her not to come in to work, that her services were no longer required. Her looks always got her into trouble. Thought she thought that she wasn't that good looking.

She had black hair that reached her midback and she had brown eyes, pale white skin, and an average build. Maybe she should gain a few pounds if it meant that she could keep her job. She wanted to be a nurse and she needed a job to pay for school. Sure, she had scholarships and money from her mom, but it still wasn't enough. Not to mention she need to pay for her meager one room apartment. The living room was attached to the kitchen and only thing separate was the bedroom which contained the bathroom.

" What am I going to do? " Kagome said to herself as she sat down on the kitchen chair.

Get a new job of course. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" No, no please don't quit. I'll pay your triple. Please don't do this. " Sesshomaru said into his cellular.

" Hell no! I will not clean after that asshole every again! Good day! "

Click.

A maid quit. Again.

" Damn that Inuyasha. " Sesshomaru said angrily. He had to get another maid. If one maid quit, then all of them would follow for sure. That Sango girl threatened to follow after Kanna 10 times already. 

Sesshomaru yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was a long night, he had to help clean up the after party mess and shoo away some of the party goers who fell asleep on the floor.

" Might as well put in an ad on the paper. " Sesshomaru said as he wrote down the job advertisement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess it's not so bad for a first chappie right? plz review!

love, 

theloneangel


	2. Heaven Help Me

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BAM!

Kagome rubbed her eyes after she smacked her alarm clock off. Today's the day to look for another job. Oh joy.

With much effort, Kagome got off her bed, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She wore a white tank top with blue jeans and black flip flops. She then went to her doorstep where she found the morning paper already on her 'welcome' mat. She picked it up and sat down at the kitchen table.

" Is there not one job in here that doesn't ask me to be a slut? " Kagome said in an exasperated tone. Practically all the jobs were cocktail waitress jobs. And she did that before and NEVER again. Her butt was basically the designated pin cushion and she got fired for slapping the guilty man in the face.

Kagome continued to skim through the job section. After a while she found an ad that caught her eye. It was an ad that asked for anybody who is able to do strenuous house cleaning to give them a call. She could clean no problem. But why was it so strenuous? House cleaning wasn't that all bad and it certainly didn't kill you.

Of course when she thought all this, she didn't know that she would be cleaning for the world's biggest party animal who made monumental messes that took practically all night to clean.

" Well this is the first decent job I have found in here so far. " Kagome said to herself as she grabbed her kitchen phone and dialed the number that was on the ad.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration.

He had interviewed ten girls that day and all of them didn't even know what Windex was. All they wanted was to get the job so they could get to his brother. He hated the fact that his brother was such a man whore.

" I hate him. " Sesshomaru said to no one in particular.

" Hate who sir? " a voice rang out.

Sesshomaru looked up to see his beloved assistant Rin. She had been with him since he took the position as president of the company. She never asked any dumb questions and she knew when to bother him and when to just leave him alone. She had dark brown hair that reached mid back and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white blouse and black skirt that reached to her knees and black high heels.

Sesshomaru smiled wryly and said, " No one Rin. "

Rin looked puzzled for a moment then smiled in return. " There's a woman who has come for an interview. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Do I let her in? " Rin said.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, then said, " Yes, Rin. You may let her in. "

Rin nodded then left.

A few moments later, Kagome entered the room in the same attire that she wore that morning. She stood in the middle of the room, not sure whether to move closer or not.

" Don't worry Miss Higurashi, I don't bite. " Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

Kagome then walked toward a black chair in front of his desk and sat down.

They looked at each other for a few minutes. Not one said a word. Until Sesshomaru broke the silence.

" Nice outfit. " Sesshomaru said as he looked her over.

" Sorry I didn't have time to change. " Kagome said with a small smile.

" Well for the position you're being interviewed for it doesn't matter if you come in a suit or naked. All that matters is that you don't mind cleaning gigantic messes and if you know what Windex is because every girl that i have interviewed so far has no idea what it is. " Sesshomaru said in a matter of fact tone.

" Windex is what you use to clean windows, everybody knows that. " Kagome replied.

" You'd be surprised. " Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

" And I don't mind cleaning big messes sir. I need this job to pay for school. I promise I won't complain or give you a hard time. " Kagome said with pleading eyes.

" Call me Sesshomaru. And well since you gave me the sobby eyes I might as well consider it. " Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she jumped up from the chair and said, " Thank you Sesshomaru! "

" Don't mention it. " Sesshomaru said as he got up and shook her hand.

Then a certain someone walked into the room and said, " Hey Sesshy! Hows it shaking? "

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his tracks as he set his eyes on Kagome. He eyed her like a beast of prey looking at its meal to come. She sure wasn't ugly. Yet she wasn't like the other women he was with. But he was a guy who enjoyed variety.

Kagome looked at the man who just walked in. He looked almost like Sesshomaru except he didn't have stripes on his cheeks or a crescent moon on his forehead. And he didn't have pointy ears. Instead, he had white, fluffy ears. And instead of wearing a suit like his brother, he wore faded blue jeans with white vans and a tight black t-shirt. And why was he looking at her as if she was a stripper or something?

" Take a picture sweetheart, it'll last longer. " Inuyasha said with a smirk.

' What did he just say? ' Kagome thought angrily. Kagome was about to retort when Sesshomaru cut her off and said, " Kagome, this idiot that just walked in is my younger brother Inuyasha. "

" Hey I resent that. " Inuyasha said with a pout.

" I'm sure you do. And Inuyasha this is our new employee Kagome. " Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha's eyes went back to Kagome and he once again smirked. " Kagome huh? That's a pretty name. " Inuyasha said casually.

Kagome was still seething from the comment he made earlier. And by the fact that he eyed her like she was nothing but a prostitute. And now he's trying to woo her by saying he liked her name? He had alot of nerve.

" Sure, whatever. " Kagome said as she turned to Sesshomaru. What no blushing? No giggling? Did she brush his comment off? Inuyasha stood with his mouth open, trying to contemplate what just happened. " When do I start Sesshomaru? " Kagome asked.

" Tomorrow at 10 a.m. " Sesshomaru replied.

" Thank you. " Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha. " You shouldn't keep your mouth open like that. Unless you like to eat flies. " Kagome said as she patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the office.

" What just happened? " Inuyasha asked.

" I think you just got 'served' by Kagome. " Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.

She insulted him. A girl, insulted him. That never happened. Girls fell at his feet! And she brushed off his compliment like it was nothing! ' Oh she's going to pay. ' Inuyasha thought angrily as he stormed out of the office.

It took Kagome ten minutes to get over how big the house was. His was three stories high and had about ten garages. ' Good grief and I got to clean this? ' Kagome thought as she knocked on the door.

A girl answered the door. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and she had light brown eyes with magenta eye shadow. She wore a white v-neck t-shirt that had her name tag on her right breast and a black skort (A.N. it's a skirt with shorts underneath) that reached to her knees and black flats.

" Hi, you must be the new blood. " the girl said with a chuckle.

" I guess I am...Sango. " Kagome said with a small smile.

" How do you know my name? " Sango asked.

" I read your name tag. " Kagome replied.

Sango's eyes widened and she smacked herself on the forehead. " Duh! Man I keep forgetting that we even have name tags. Sorry about that. Please come in. " Sango said.

Sango let Kagome in and shut the door.

" Welcome to Hell. Or the Takashi's mansion. Whichever name you'd like to call it. As you know I'm Sango, your fellow maid. I with another 10 girls keep this place clean most of the time, Sesshomaru has asked me to be your helper for today so if you have any questions you can ask me. " Sango said as they walked up the enormous marble staircase.

" How come theres only girl maids? " Kagome asked.

" That's Inuyasha's fault. He fires any guy that Sesshomaru employs on purpose. That jerk is a womanizer, it's best that you stay clear from him. " Sango replied.

" I guess it was wrong for me to insult him the other day then. " Kagome said with a sigh.

Sango stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. " You insulted him? Girl I give you props. That guy will make your life a living hell. Even I don't insult him. I just sabotage his room every once in a while. " Sango said.

" Well don't I feel special. " Kagome said sarcastically.

This girl had nerves, she'd give her that. Maybe she's the type of girl that Inuyasha needed. Someone who would keep him in check and would knock him off his high horse. And hey she didn't fall for his ' that's a pretty name ' line.

" You're alright Kagome. " Sango said with a warm smile.

Sango led her to a room with white walls and beige tiles. It had grey lockers to the let and right. Each locker had a name in black on it. Sango, of course, led her to the locker with her name on it. " Okay in there you'll find your uniform which you have to change into. It's the same as mine basically. You can change in here or theres an employee bathroom across the hall that you can use. " Sango said.

Kagome opened the locker and found exactly was Sango said there was. " I guess I'll change in the bathroom. " Kagome said as she grabbed the clothes. " Okay, after you're done meet me in the kitchen. It's down the stairs and keep going straight you'll run into it. " Sango said in a matter of fact tone.

Kagome nodded and went to the bathroom. She quickly changed and went back to the locker room to put her stuff away. ' At least I haven't bumped into that jerk yet. ' Kagome thought to herself as she closed her locker. Kagome walked out of the locker room and bumped into something solid.

She fell backwards and landed hard on the floor. " Ow... " Kagome said as she rubbed her behind. " Watch where your going sweetheart. You don't want to hurt yourself now do you? " an all too familiar voice rang out.

Kagome looked up to find the devil himself.

Kagome's cheeks burned up in anger. She couldn't believe he let her fall like that. The least he could do was to help her up. But no, he stood there with a cocky grin on his masculine face.

All she wanted to do was to cuss him out. But the fact was, he was one of her bosses. And she needed this job to pay for school. She just had to suck it up. She could sabotage his life later with Sango.

" Sorry sir. " Kagome said as she got up.

" Oh now we're being proper are we? What about that comment yesterday about me eating flies? " Inuyasha said in a bittersweet tone.

" I have work to do so if you'll excuse me. " Kagome said as she began to walk around him. Inuyasha grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed very slowly. " Let me go. " Kagome said in a calm tone.

Inuyasha stroked her chin and said in a sweet tone, " You look real cute in that outfit. It suits you rather well. I'll have to thank Sesshomaru later. "

Kagome tried to keep the blush away from her cheeks. He sure as hell knew how to make a woman blush. But he still was a playboy, and she couldn't let him know that he got to her. Inuyasha smiled inwardly as he saw the faint blush on Kagome's face.

He will have her one way or another. Then when he got her, he will laugh in her face and brush her off like any other woman. He will teach her to never mess with Inuyasha Takashi. But he will woo her one little step at a time.

" Well I got to go. Til we meet again sweetheart. " Inuyasha said as he stroked her cheek and walked away.

Kagome put her hand on her cheek as she watched Inuyasha walk away.

" Heaven help me. " Kagome said to herself.

* * *

YAY! another chappie! hope you liked it!

love,

theloneangel


	3. The Other Side

--

It had only been two days since she had been hired. And in those two days she realized why the ad asked for people who could do strenuous housework.

Kagome wanted to hang herself when she saw the gigantic mess from one of Inuyasha's parties. Liquor was spilled all over the place, food was either half eaten or thrown up, and there was even an occasional lingerie on the floor or lamp.

" You've got to be kidding me. " Kagome said as she gazed upon the mess.

" Yep. And this is actually a good day. Just wait for a bad day. " Sango said with a chuckle.

" I don't think I want to see a bad day. " Kagome said as she got down on her knees to scrub the alcohol off the floor. It was only a few minutes when a woman walked into the room. She looked like she rarely had sleep. Then again Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew exactly why she didn't get any sleep. Because she was Inuyasha's pick of the night.

She looked like a super model. Her black hair reached her shoulders and her blue eyes stood out from her pale skin.

" Oh hey you're a maid right? " the woman said to Kagome.

' Well I am wearing a uniform and I'm cleaning the damn mess that you and your friends left behind...so yeah I am a damn maid aren't I? ' Kagome thought to herself.

" Yea I am. " Kagome replied as she gritted her teeth.

" Oh great. I just wanted to ask you if you could show me the door. I got a hangover and I don't know exactly where I am. " the woman said as she rubbed her temples.

" Sure. " Kagome said as she got up and led the way.

It took longer to reach the door since the woman kept grabbing her head and telling Kagome that the room was spinning and she was tripping all over herself.

Kagome almost did a happy dance as she finally got the woman to the front door and happily shoved her out.

" Thank the Gods. " Kagome said with a sigh.

" Now somebody looks a little stressed. " a voice rang out.

At that moment, Kagome wanted to scream and run. Inuyasha was at the foot of the stairs, wearing nothing but pajama pants.

' He so did that on purpose. ' Kagome thought angrily. But she couldn't help but to admire Inuyasha's well toned chest and arms. And that was what made her angry. She couldn't help but look.

" Like something you see? " Inuyasha said in a teasing tone.

' You pompous pig! ' Kagome thought as she bit her lip in anger. She wanted to yell at him, tell him the world didn't revolve around him. That there was indeed men more attractive than him. But he was one of her bosses. And she had to respect him or bye bye job.

" I have work to do. " Kagome said calmly as she walked past Inuyasha.

" You'll be mine soon enough. " Inuyasha whispered as he watched Kagome's retreating back.

" So he bumped into you again? " Sango asked as she sprayed a window.

Kagome nodded as she picked up bottles from the floor. " It's like he makes it an objective to see me or something. " Kagome said in a knowing tone.

" Really? I just think he's a jerk and he wants to annoy you and get you fired. " Sango said with a snort.

--

Kagome shrugged and said, " I guess. "

" Just becareful around him ok? He knows how to get to a girl, he says all the right things and makes all the right moves. He'll hurt you if he can get a chance Kagome. " Sango said in a worried tone.

Kagome smiled and said, " Don't worry. He can try to get to me if he wishes. "

Then a man walked into the room. He had black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. His eyes were a dark blue and his build was slender. He wore faded blue jeans with a green abercrombie and fitch t-shirt.

He looked at Kagome and scratched him chin. " I don't think we've met young lady since I practically know all of Inuyasha's employees. I'm Miroku, his partner in crime if you will. " Miroku said as he gave Kagome his hand to shake.

Kagome smiled and shook his hand. " Nice to meet you I'm Kagome. " Kagome said as she got up from the floor. Then before she knew it she felt a hand caress her backside. Kagome's eyes widened. " PERV! " Kagome yelled as she punched Miroku in the jaw. Miroku flew backwards and fell to the floor.

Sango meanwhile was still calmly cleaning the windows. " I see Miroku has graced us with his prescence. " Sango said with a sigh.

Miroku then looked past Kagome to Sango. " Aw Sango you know I came to see you why must you act so mean to me? " Miroku said with a whiny tone.

" Because you're a perv and you only care about getting a woman into bed. " Sango said in a sure tone.

" I think you got him spot on. " Inuyasha said as he strode into the room.

" Now wait just a second Inu now you're agreeing with her? " Miroku said.

" Well it takes a perv to know a perv. " Sango said with a smirk.

" Ouch. " Inuyasha said as he held a hand over his heart. " That hurt Sango. " Inuyasha said with a pout.

Kagome gave Sango a high five. " Good one. " Kagome said with a giggle.

Inuyasha's gaze then went from Sango to Kagome. There was something in those golden eyes that made Kagome look instantly to her feet. It always made her uncomfortable. Like as if she was meat on a platter.

" Am I that ugly that you'd rather look at your feet? " Inuyasha said in a fake hurt tone.

" I think so Inu. You're not as good looking as me. " Miroku said as he got up from the floor. The comment he made had a smack on the back as a reply.

" Ow! " Miroku whined.

" That made me feel better. " Inuyasha said with a smirk.

" Man is today beat up Miroku day? " Miroku said with a pout.

" Yep. " Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

" So are we going to see that new movie with the robot or what? " Miroku asked.

" Yeah yeah we'll see the damn movie. " Inuyasha replied.

" Don't eat to much candy, it'll go to your thighs. " Sango said.

" I'll make a note of that. " Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

--

Kagome stumbled out of the grocery with a myriad of bags in her arms. ' Please don't drop them. Please don't drop them. ' Kagome thought as her arms began to quiver from all the weight.

This was one of those times when she wished that she had a man in her life. It was times like these that she wished she had something who could help her. Someone to hold her when she had a bad day. But hey, you can't always have what you want.

And it was times like these when she thought of Koga.

He was her first love. And til this day she still thought of him. They dated for three years in high school. Ever since they met in 9th grade they instantly liked eachother. He would always wait by her locker with a huge smile on his face. And he would leave her love notes on her desk when she walked into her class. It was the best years of her life. But all good things have to come to an end she supposed.

When his father had a promotion he had to move away. They both decided that neither of them could be mature enough for a long distance relationship so they ended it on mutual terms.

How was he now? Where was he? Is he happily married?

All these questions and more ran through her mind. Sadly when Kagome was thinking about these things several bags fell to the ground.

" Oh geez what am I doing? " Kagome said angrily. She bent down to pick up the rest of the bags when she saw a pair of vans in front of her. She looked up to the see the owner of the shoes. It was none other that Inuyasha himself.

" Need some help? " Inuyasha asked as he bent down to pick up the bags.

" No thanks but I got it. " Kagome said as she grabbed all the bags and got up.

" You sure? " Inuyasha asked.

Kagome struggled with the bags and said, " Yea. "

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and said, " Give me those now or I'll tell Sesshomaru that you've been drinking on the job. "

Kagome's eyes narrowed. " You wouldn't dare. " Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked and said, " Try me sweetheart. "

Kagome just threw some bags at Inuyasha and kept walking.

Inuyasha was surprised at the sudden action but caught the bags nonetheless.

For several minutes they walked in an uncomfortable silence. Then it was Kagome who was brave enough to break it. " Why are you helping me? " Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, " Hey I was walking, minding my own business when I saw some chick walk out of a grocery store, barely holding on to her bags and I said to myself, ' you know what Inu? you haven't done your good deed for the day. ' So I decided to help. "

" Well thank you mother Theresa. " Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

" Welcome. So what were you thinking about? It looked like you were in a trance or something. " Inuyasha said.

" None ya. " Kagome replied.

" None ya? " Inuyasha asked.

" None ya business playboy. " Kagome said.

" Well aren't we a bit feisty? " Inuyasha said with a smile. " Yeah I guess so. " Kagome said with a shrug.

" Okay if you won't tell me then let me guess. You were thinking about an old sweetheart, someone you have loved and lost. Am I close? " Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. " How could you know that? " Kagome said slowly.

Inuyasha stopped as well. He looked at her, his gaze held such intensity that Kagome almost had to look at her feet again, but it wasn't because she felt like meat, she felt overpowered by the emotion in his eyes.

" Lets just say I've been there and done that. " Inuyasha said in a depressed tone.

And they said no more. They continued to walk til they reached Kagome's door.

" Thanks for the help. It's greatly appreciated. " Kagome said as she put her bags down so she could reach her keys.

" Don't mention it. See you tomorrow. " Inuyasha said as he put the bags down and left.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's retreating back in wonder. It was that moment, when she looked into his eyes that she saw a trace of humanity in him. But then it was gone in an instant. Now he was back to playboy mode. But it was that moment, that she saw a whole new side of him.

" How could she get to me like that? " Inuyasha said to himself as he lay in his bed.

How could she make him confess that he had loved someone and lost? Well, it was a long time ago. And the girl, was nothing but a whore who wanted him for his money. Her name was Kikyo, and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He met her when he was in the eleventh grade. And they happily dated for a year. He couldn't have been happier. Til Miroku had been the bearer of bad news when he told Inuyasha that he caught Kikyo talking to her friends about how she merely dated him for his money. And that she also had Naraku, the son of another business man, at her feet as well. Inuyasha grew angry and broke up with Kikyo the next day. Then after that, he made a new philosophy. Just go from girl to girl and make absolutely no attachment. That way he could get what he wanted and not be betrayed. Then he partied more as well. He became this new being that he actually thought he'd never be. But he prefered it more than the loser he was before.

He was so naive, so trusting before. It was only Miroku who had never tried to betray his trust. And now, years later, some girl decides to walk into his life and for a brief moment, make him bring out his old self, the personality that he buried deep within. All he knew now was his playboy acts, his parties, and his women. And now, Kagome was breaking it all down.

" I won't let her do this to me. " Inuyasha said.

He would continue his plan with caution. He will finish what he started.

--

i know i know it's been a while. well at least i updated right? eheheheh. lol. i hope ya liked it!

love,

theloneangel


	4. Conflicting Emotions

--

Ever since that fateful walk to ber apartment with Inuyasha, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had so many questions. Who was the girl that he was in love with? What happened? Does he still talk to her?

" Um, earth to Kagome the dishes aren't going to wash themselves. " Sango said with a chuckle.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and smacked herself with her soap covered hands. " Sorry Sango, I guess I've been out off it these past few days. " Kagome said with a sheepish grin.

" You guess?? " Sango said in a shocked tone.

" Ok fine I know I've been out of it. It's just that Inuyasha walked me to my apartment the other day and I saw another side of him. It's like he was actually human, and I saw such pain and hurt in those eyes. It was so different from the Inuyasha I already know. " Kagome said as she scrubbed the dishes.

Sango raised a brow and said, " Really? I didn't know Inuyasha was that soft. But I don't know Kagome if he was being genuine, it could be another act just to get you in bed with him. Just please becareful okay? I don't want you to get hurt. "

Kagome shook her head and said, " Don't worry I'll keep my distance. "

" Good morning Ladies. " Inuyasha said as he strode into the kitchen.

" Speak of the devil. " Sango said as she dried a dish. " Hey what's that supposed to mean? " Inuyasha said with a pout.

" None ya. " Sango said with a smile.

" I hate it when you chicks do that. " Inuyasha said with a grumble. Inuyasha then turned his attention to Kagome who hadn't said a word the moment he walked in. Her back was to him and all he knew was that she was intent on finishing the dirty dishes in the sink. Ever since the talk they shared the other day, she looked at him differently. Was it pity? Was it understanding? The hell if he knew. He didn't need her pity. He didn't need her to understand. All he wanted was to continue on with his plan. But he was growing impatient. It's been practically a week or so and still they hadn't moved from square one. ' I'll have to fix that. ' Inuyasha thought to himself.

" Hey Kagome I was wondering if you want to hang out this afternoon. " Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome stopped scrubbing and turned around with wide eyes. Did he say he wanted to hang out with her? Why? What was his motive? All these questions and more popped up in her head and as this happened she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

" Uh Kagome Earth to Kagome! Is that a yes or what? " Inuyasha asked with a roll of his eyes.

Kagome snapped out of her panic and merely shook her head. " I don't think that's a good idea. " Kagome said as she turned around and picked up another dish to scrub.

Inuyasha went over to her side and leaned on the counter a bit further so he could see her face. " And why isn't that good idea? Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot and I want to make it up to you. I won't try any moves on you. I promise. " Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome eyed him with skeptical eyes. ' Should I? He said he wouldn't try anything. And maybe I'd have a chance to talk to him more about the girl in his past who might have been the one who made him be this way. ' Kagome thought to herself.

" Alright. I'll go with you. " Kagome said. Sango coughed a little but said nothing and continued to dry dishes. Kagome looked at Sango and saw the panic in her eyes. She knew Sango meant well, but maybe Inuyasha was actually genuine and just wanted to spend time with her and talk to her.

Inuyasha smiled and said, " Excellent. "

--

Kagome changed out of her work clothes and examined herself in the full length bathroom mirror. ' Kami I look plain. ' Kagome thought with a sigh. She wore light blue jeans with a red tanktop and black converse. " Well it's not like it's a date or anything. " Kagome said to herself.

But why did she even care about her appearance? It was just Inuyasha.

But that was the thing that bothered her.

It was Inuyasha.

Kagome smacked herself and walked out of the bathroom. ' Stop it Kagome. It's just a friendly outing. It's nothing more. ' Kagome thought as she bounded down the stairs.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Inuyasha waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. Her eyes widened as she realized this at the last possible moment. She missed the last two steps in shock and started to fall to the floor.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Solid arms held her tight and kept her from falling. She opened her eyes to find golden eyes staring back at her. She found herself in Inuyasha's iron clad arms, his face practically centimeters apart. Kagome fought with all her might to control her racing heart, but to no avail.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. For some odd reason, he found himself wanting to get lost in them. He found himself wanting to protect those eyes, to protect this girl in his arms. His sensitive ears caught the rapid beat of her heart. He smiled. So she was getting attached to him.

But for the moment he totally forgot about his cruel plan. He totally forgot how he wanted to gain her trust and then break her heart and throw it back at her. He totally forgot why he even wanted to do it. All he knew was that he wanted was to keep this girl in his arms a while longer. He found himself slowly tilting his head and leaning down towards her lips. Kagome found herself closing her eyes and leaned upwards towards him. Their lips were so close. They could each others breaths on their faces.

CRAAAAASSSHHHHH!

Kagome and Inuyasha snapped out of there dreamlike state and looked to see Sango smiling awkwardly and standing over a pile of broken glass.

" Sorry, the vase was too heavy for me I guess. " Sango said with a sheepish smile.

Inuyasha shook his head and said, " It's ok. So Kagome ready to go? "

Kagome just merely nodded. Was she about to kiss Inuyasha? Thank Kami that Sango dropped that vase. And as if on cue Sango winked at Kagome's direction and left the room to find a broom.

She had to be more careful. This was Inuyasha that she was dealing with.

--

Inuyasha took Kagome to the movies. He claimed he wanted to see some movie about some red demon from hell or something like that. Kagome thought it wouldn't be that good. But actually it was alot better than she thought. She couldn't help but giggle when Inuyasha would scream " hell yeah " everytime the demon made a wise comment and killed a monster. And all that time he didn't make a pass at her since that moment they had at the house.

When the movie was over Inuyasha took her to a coffee lounge so they could talk. They sat at a small table for two, both had coffee at their hands. And Kagome was just playing with her stirring stick so that she wouldn't have to look at him. But she knew she would have to eventually.

Inuyasha then decided that it would be himself who would break the silence. " So why are you working for me and Sesshomaru? " Inuyasha asked as he sipped his coffee.

Kagome breathed and look up at his curious golden eyes. " Simple. I need the money. I have an apartment to pay, food to buy, and there's school as well. I don't have millions at my feet like you do. " Kagome said with a sad smile.

Inuyasha saw the sad, worn look she gave him. He never worked a day in his life. His father saw to that. He got everything he wanted with the snap of his fingers. He didn't know what it was like to actually work for what you wanted. He felt like a pure idiot at that very moment. He couldn't relate at all to her.

" Sorry. I don't know how that feels or what it's like but I'm sure things will work out for you in time. " Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome looked at her coffee again and said, " I hope so. "

Inuyasha felt that urge again. It came back full force. He wanted to reach over and hold that hand which was mere inches away from his. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay. ' Damnit. This has to stop. How can I go through with my plan if this keeps happening? ' Inuyasha thought angrily. He had to get this urge under control. He must. And he will. Inuyasha used all the strength he had to silence the urge. And no longer did it bother him. For the moment anyway.

Kagome saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He seemed worried, upset, and almost angry. Why? Did she say something wrong? Did she offend him?

" Are you ok? " Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and said, " I'm fine. "

Kagome nodded and sipped her coffee. ' There's more to him than just his playboy image. There has to be. ' Kagome thought to herself.

--

Inuyasha drove up to Kagome's apartment complex and parked his car. He looked at Kagome and said, " Well this is your stop my lady. "

Kagome smiled and said, " Thanks Inuyasha. I had fun. "

" Yeah me too. " Inuyasha replied.

Before another word was said Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

" Mama Mia! " Inuyasha said with a wiggle of his brows.

" Don't get any ideas buster. It's a thank you kiss. " Kagome said with a giggle as she got out of the car and closed the door.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked into her building. Things were certainly going his way for his plan. She would be his in no time. But is this what he really wanted? Did he really want to hurt this girl?

" I'm screwed. " Inuyasha said as he banged his head on his steering wheel.

--

" I'm screwed. " Kagome said as she hit herself with her pillow. Why did she kiss him? What possessed her to do that? He was a pervert, a playboy who didn't care about anyone but himself. But then again, there was still more to him than meets the eye.

" Conflicting emotions suck. " Kagome said with a sigh.

--

so sorry for the delay. i had a really bad case of writer's block. please don't kill me! :(

love,

theloneangel


	5. In Too Deep

" You know all you're doing is killing brain cells right? " Sango said with a smile as Kagome continued to hit her head against the wall.

" But I kissed him Sango! I kissed him! What was I thinking? Was I drunk or something? " Kagome said with a moan. She still couldn't believe she kissed him. Was it good? Was it bad? She didn't know. All she knew was that somehow she was getting in way too deep for comfort.

" Well I may not be a genius but if theres one thing I do know is that coffee doesn't have alcohol in it. " Sango said with a chuckle. " Now are you going to help me with these windows or what? " Sango said as she threw a bounty at Kagome.

The bounty landed square on Kagome's face. " Ok, fine you win. " Kagome said with a sigh as she took the bounty off her face.

" And besides you kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. It's not like you kissed him on the lips and gave him tongue or something. " Sango said in a reassuring tone.

" True. And who knows? Maybe now he'll leave me alone. " Kagome said as she wiped a window. He wouldn't leave her alone. She knew that he wouldn't stop bothering because of a mere kiss on the cheek. Why he kept pursuing her she didn't know. And it's that mystery that kept her on her toes. For all she knew she was just another girl on his hit list.

--

" Just kill me now. "

Sesshomaru said as he looked upon his Mt. Everest amount of paperwork. " Why in the hell did I take this job? " Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his temples.

" Because you're a dumbass? " a familiar voice rang out.

" Oh please don't tell me it's who I think it is. " Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

" Miss me big bro? " Inuyasha said with a smile as he strode to the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk and sat down.

" Hm did I miss you? No. Not really. " Sesshomaru said as he snatched a paper from the pile and started to look it over.

" Ouch Sesshy that hurt. " Inuyasha said with a pout.

" As if you had the emotional capacity to feel sadness. " Sesshomaru said as he rolled his eyes.

" Ow again! Sheesh bro you're on a roll today! " Inuyasha said with a smile.

" And I'm just getting warmed up. So what do you want Inuyasha? " Sesshomaru said.

" Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to have another party at the house. It's just a friendly warning so when you come home and the whole house is a wreck you know why. " Inuyasha said casually.

Sesshomaru smacked his forehead and said, " When will you learn that life is more than just partying? "

" When I'm on my death bed. " Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

" I'm sure. And since you're here I might as well talk to you about Kagome. " Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha's heart practically skipped a beat when her name was mentioned. He didn't know why though. It's not he cared for the girl. But for some reason when he heard that name, he felt rather lightheaded.

" What about her? " Inuyasha asked.

" Well I don't need to remind you that she is our employee and she will be respected just like an employee should be. And she will not be one of your one-night stand victims. " Sesshomaru said in a calm tone.

' Well she earned a spot on my hit list and that isn't changing. ' Inuyasha thought angrily. She humiliated him. She turned him. No one turned him down. And he will show her what happens when you mess with Inuyasha. But somehow he couldn't help but feel terrible that he even thought of hurting her.

" What makes you think I'll hurt her? " Inuyasha asked casually.

" Because you're you. " Sesshomaru said simply.

--

BRRRINNNNGGGGG!!

" HOLY CRAP! " Kagome said as she fell off her bed. ' That's what I get for taking a nap after work. ' Kagome thought to herself.

BRRRINNNNNGGGGGGG!!

" I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh! " Kagome yelled as she walked over to the phone.

" Hello? " Kagome said into the phone.

" Hey Kagome. " Inuyasha said in a silky tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, " What is it Inuyasha? "

" Well I was wondering if you want to come to my party. " Inuyasha replied.

Kagome thought for a moment. This could be a trap. He was probably inviting her so he could try and take advantage of her when she let her guard down.

" Don't worry I'm not going to drug your drink to make you have sex with me. Sheesh. Get your mind out of the gutter. " Inuyasha said as if reading her mind.

Well then again, she did need to loosen up a little bit. And he did say he wouldn't try anything.

Why not?

--

Kagome knocked on the door of Inuyasha's mansion. She wasn't sure if anyone would hear her knocking since the dance music was so loud you could hear it rather well outside.

She was surprised to see Inuyasha open the door not too long after she knocked. ' For a hanyou he has great hearing. ' Kagome thought in amazement.

Inuyasha looked her over will a smirk. She looked more than beautiful in her black skirt that fell just a few inches above her knees and her matching black halter top. She also wore black mary janes on her feet. She looked so stunning to him that he believed that she was the most beautiful girl at his party.

" Do I look bad or something? " Kagome said as she shifted under his gaze. She hated it when he looked at her. It was those golden eyes that always captured her. It made her feel like he could look deep inside her and see everything as if she was an open book.

Inuyasha shook his head and said, " Not at all. Please come in. "

Inuyasha stepped aside to let Kagome enter and upon entering she saw that practically everyone was dancing and getting drunk at the same time. Couples were grinding and those who were single just threw themselves at anyone who was in their way. Everyone had a cup of liquor in their hand. It looked like a must have accessory. If you didn't have a cup, then there must be something wrong with you. There was couples having heated make out sessions in any corner and she was more than sure that there was couple in the bedrooms and she knew they weren't exactly playing checkers.

Just then a slow song came on and the couples were more than delighted while those who were single just grunted and decided to sit it out.

" May I have this dance? " Inuyasha said as he held his hand out to Kagome.

Kagome looked at his hand then looked at him. " Alright. " Kagome said as she grabbed his hand.

The song was slow and melodic. But that's all she knew. In that moment, she focused on him and only him. And Inuyasha did the same. They forgot about all the drunk guests and about the crowded dance area. All they knew was eachother.

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory _

Inuyasha held her close in his grip. He breathed in her jasmine scent. He felt his heart beating more rapidly every second. ' What is the matter with me? ' Inuyasha though to himself.

_Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide_

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

Kagome just let her head lay on his chest and closed her eyes. At that moment she felt so safe. She felt like nothing in this world could touch her. She felt unbreakable. And she also found that she didn't want to leave Inuyasha's arms. She wanted to stay in them as long as she could.

_And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

I don't want to call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here

' Why do I feel this way? ' Inuyasha thought to himself. He didn't know why this girl in his arms made his heart beat so rapidly or how he felt like he didn't want to let her go. All he knew was that this new emotion was beginning to take over and all his devious plans from before were beginning to disappear.

_I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here

And I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

Kagome pulled back to look at Inuyasha and he just looked right back at her. It was those eyes again. Those eyes that just pulled her in. She automatically tilted her head and leaned forward. Inuyasha tilted his and leaned forward as well. Then their lips collided and became one. The kiss was a pure and passionate kiss. All the hidden feelings were poured out into that kiss.

_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me _

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart for air.

It took mere seconds for both of them to register what just happened.

" Oh my God. " Kagome said.

" Kagome? " Inuyasha said.

She kissed him. But it was just no ordinary kiss. And that scared her. All her previous fears came back all in one blow. What was she thinking? She was getting in way too deep. She realized then and there that she cared more for him than she wanted to admit. This scared her even more.

Kagome walked backwards and said, " I'm sorry. I can't. " She bumped into a couple and quickly apologized. She then pushed her way out of the dance floor.

Inuyasha just stood there, in the middle of the dance floor.

He was shocked to find that he enjoyed the kiss. And that more than ever he wanted Kagome to be there with him. But he saw the look of sadness and shock on her face and decided to leave her be. However, he knew that deep down he didn't hate her. He knew that he didn't want to hurt her. And deep down he knew that he cared for her more than he thought he did.

And he did the only thing he could do at that moment.

He ran after her.

--

i hope this chapter was to your liking! i'll try and make my updates more close together. :)

love,

theloneangel


	6. Found You Out

note- thank you so much for your reviews! it's very encouraging. :)

--

Kagome stumbled over the last front step and fell down to the ground. ' I've really done it this time. ' Kagome thought miserably. Deep down she knew that she cared for him, but she didn't want to realize it.

And now the kiss affirmed what she knew all along.

' He's still a playboy. ' she thought angrily to herself.

He was still the uncaring playboy who didn't care about anyone but himself. And yet she cared about him.

And what's even worse was that she didn't bother getting up from the ground.

' Pathetic. ' Kagome thought as her eyes began to water.

" Kagome? " a familiar voice rang out.

" Shit. " Kagome whispered as she looked behind her to see a concerned Inuyasha looking down at her.

" Why did you run away? " Inuyasha asked as he offered her his hand.

Kagome looked at it with what looked like fear for a moment. But after a few moments she took it. " I already told you that I can't do this. " Kagome said as he helped her up.

" Can't do what? " Inuyasha asked.

" Us you moron!! " Kagome yelled as her hands balled into fists.

" Ow! Sheesh Kagome you didn't have to yell! " Inuyasha said as he rubbed his ears.

" Sorry. " Kagome said sheepish smile.

" It's ok. " Inuyasha said with his usual smirk. Inuyasha then noticed tears falling from Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. Kagome saw a depressed look in Inuyasha's eyes. He was about to say something when a drunken Miroku stumbled out of the house.

" Hey Inu! Dude where have you been? Theres some hot American twins that want to meet you! " Miroku said with much slurring. Miroku then saw the tears on Kagome's face and came to a sudden conclusion.

" Oh shit Inu did you break Kagome's heart already? I thought you would do it after the party. " Miroku said.

" After the party? " Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha looked like a deer caught in headlights. And that enough confirmation from her that he was indeed playing her like a fool.

" No please Kagome I was going to, but I realized that I don't want to anymore. You don't deserve pain like that. " Inuyasha said in a pleading tone.

Tears were falling even more know from Kagome's eyes. " And I'm supposed to believe you? You're the biggest liar on the planet Inuyasha! I can't believe for an instant that I trusted you! Or even cared for you! Just stay away from me you bastard! " Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha just stood there and took everything that she said in. She was right. He was a liar and a bastard. He was the biggest bastard on the planet for even thinking of hurting her. He deserved this.

" I'm sorry Kagome. " Inuyasha said. That was all he could say. In his mind he knew that right now there was nothing he could do that would make her think he was truly sorry.

" Save it Inuyasha. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. " Kagome said as she turned and strode off into the night.

Inuyasha didn't bother to say anything, he didn't even bother moving. All he did was think about the look of hurt and anger in Kagome's eyes.

--

" Wake up Miroku. " a voice rang out.

Miroku slightly opened his eyes then closed them quickly. The light that shone through the window made his headache even worse. " Shit. How much Vodka did I have? " Miroku said with a groan as he covered his eyes.

" Please. About one shot you lightweight. " Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes. (A.N. lightweight is someone who immediately gets drunk after one drink of alcohol)

Miroku tried again to open his eyes. The light stung his eyes a little, but little by little they began to adjust. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in Inuyasha's room and on Inuyasha's bed. Wait...his bed?

Miroku's eyes widened as he sat up looked himself over. ' Thank God I still have my clothes on! ' Miroku thought as he sighed with relief. Inuyasha noticed the instant look of panic as Miroku realized where he was and he shook his head. " Relax Miroku even if I was drunk I still don't swing that way. " Inuyasha said.

" Good to know buddy. Man, I can't remember at all what happened last night. " Miroku said as he rubbed his aching temples.

" Well for one thing you basically let Kagome know about my plan and she yelled at me and left. " Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

Just then Miroku's eyes widened to the size of plates. " I did? " Miroku said in utter shock. Inuyasha nodded and said, " You sure did. "

" Inuyasha I'm so sorry I ruined it for you! Man what kind of friend am I?? " Miroku said as he smacked himself.

" You're a good friend for doing that. I don't think I could've went through with my plan even if I wanted to do. " Inuyasha replied with a sad smile.

Miroku was puzzled at this. All this time Inuyasha was talking about how Kagome was going to get what she deserved and how she will learn to never mess with Inuyasha. And now as Miroku saw Inuyasha before him, he never looked more guilty and upset before, well at least not since Kikyo.

" What made you have a change of heart? " Miroku asked.

" I'm in love with her. " Inuyasha said in a depressed tone.

--

Kagome sat on her couch with a tub of ice cream in her lap. She really didn't pay any attention to what was on the television. Her mind was mainly focusing on Inuyasha. ' How could he manipulate me like that? ' Kagome thought angrily to herself. To think she actually thought that he was human. And not to mention he only meant to toy with her emotions. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed this job, she would quit.

But then again...

" I don't think I can see that jerk anymore. " Kagome said in a frustrated tone. Will he still try and get her to sleep with him? Or will he back off? " That's like asking someone to stop breathing. " Kagome said in a sarcastic tone. Maybe that cocktail waitress job isn't that bad after all. At least Inuyasha wouldn't be her boss.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. Kagome looked up to the ceiling and said, " Why me? "

She put the tub of ice cream down on the couch and went to the door. ' If it's Inuyasha I swear I'm going to scream. ' Kagome thought angrily to herself.

When she opened the door and saw her visitor all she could do was stare and say one simple name.

" Koga. "

--

And i think i'll leave it here. I think this story needs a little bit more suspense. XD

hope you liked it!

love,

theloneangel


	7. I'm Sorry

Note: I am sooooo sorry guys. I have had the ultimate worst case of writers block. I hope you all can forgive me.  From now on I'm going to try and finish this story if it's the last thing I do!

-----------

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room while Miroku, who was sitting on his bed merely watched with a bored look etched upon his face. "Can you please stop doing that? You're going to make a trail on the carpet." Miroku said in a whiny tone.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and glared at Miroku then looked at the clock on his nightstand and paced once more. "I can't stop. Kagome is supposed to come in to work at one. And it's twelve fifty-eight. What if she doesn't show up and I can't apologize?" Inuyasha said in a remorseful tone. Miroku shook his head and said, "She needs the job Inuyasha. You know as well as I do that Kagome isn't going to leave this job. The pay is too good for her to quit. And besides if she does hate your guts which I'm sure she does she'll just come and pretend that you never existed." Miroku said in a casual tone.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked at Miroku and said, "Thanks a lot Miroku. That last statement was very reassuring." Miroku smiled and said, "No problem! I'm here for you Buddy!"

Then one of Inuyasha's dog ears twitched and his eyes became the size of dinner plates. His heart felt like it would pump out of his chest and his stomach wouldn't settle.

"She's here." He whispered.

----------------

Kagome walked into the kitchen and looked around as if she was expecting to be ambushed by a predator of some sort. When she saw that the room was clear she heaved a heavy sigh and began to get to work. 'I guess the water in the vase needs to be changed.' Kagome thought to herself as she eyed the vase that contained blood red roses on the table. She took the vase and put it near the sink. She then proceeded to get the roses out of the vase and onto a paper towel. After emptying the vase she filled it with fresh water and put the roses in.

She held the vase firmly in her hands and turned away from the sink to put them back where they were. However, when her eyes met molten gold, her fingers lost their grip and the vase fell to the floor. She didn't hear the sound of the glass breaking. Nor did she feel the splash of water on the lower part of her legs.

All she did was stare at the man in front of her.

Inuyasha looked at her with such remorse in his eyes. To her he looked broken. His eyes no longer had the confident fire like they used to. His eyes showed a broken man. The seconds that went by seemed like a million earth years. It seemed forever until he broke the silence.

"Kagome, I didn't think you'd come." Inuyasha said with a sad smile.

Kagome took in a deep breath and got her bearings. She would not break down in front of him. She would not show him how broken her heart really was. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"Of course I came. I have a job to do Inuyasha. I must admit I was thinking about cocktail waitressing again but the pay isn't as great and I need the money." Kagome replied in a calm tone.

Inuyasha silently nodded. Several more seconds ticked by. And as those seconds ticked by, Kagome was quickly losing her patience.

"Look if that's all you have to say to me I have to get back to work." Kagome said in a sharp tone as she eyed the mess on the floor.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and tried to think of something that he could say that could win back her trust. However, in his heart he knew that her trust was forever gone. But he had to keep trying.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. In the beginning I did plan to sleep with you and leave you broken hearted. I will admit to that. But somewhere along the way I realized that I was a jackass for trying to hurt you. I saw that there was more to you than I thought. And I've grown to love you. I love how you're clumsy all the time. I love how you're so damn stubborn that you won't ask for help even though you know you're struggling. I love you and thanks to my hard head I never realized it til last night." Inuyasha said with such raw emotion.

Kagome just stood there, staring at him with wide chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't believe it. He loved her? The playboy that merely wanted to have sex with her and dump her the very next day? And the one who kissed her with what she thought was chaste intentions but in truth it was only deception. Or was it really chaste? Right now her mind was drawing a blank.

But she knew she had to say something.

Kagome rubbed her temples and said, "Right now Inuyasha I really don't trust you. So please understand me when I say that I don't know if you're telling me the truth."

Inuyasha merely nodded in response.

Kagome then continued. "I will tell you that I did have feelings for you and I was very attracted to you. I didn't want to believe it til I kissed you last night. But, you were only nice to me so that you can get me into bed and kick me out the next day. And I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you for that. You think that you can just party all night and sleep with all these women and think that it's just all in good fun?! You're wasting your time. While your brother works his ass off in the company all you do is sit on your ass and get drunk and have women give you lap dances! It saddens me to think that you could be so much better than this and yet you just party your life away. It's pathetic. It really is. Now that I see what you really are. It makes me wonder why I even cared about you in the first place." Kagome said with such fire in her eyes.

Inuyasha was taking it all in. So this was her opinion of him. Well, he couldn't blame her at all. She was right. All he ever did was party while his brother worked at the company. While Inuyasha's affair was drinking and women, Sesshomaru's was paperwork and caffeine. He deserved every word and couldn't find one word in his defense even if he truly wanted to.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said in a defeated tone.

Kagome threw her hands up in defeat and said, "I'm done talking to you. I need to clean this mess up." She went to the kitchen closet and grabbed the broom. Inuyasha was about to walk out of the kitchen when he saw something glisten on Kagome's left ring finger.

His heart stopped.

It was an engagement ring. It had to be. She never casually wore a ring on her left ring finger. And that ring mocked him. It was a clear and very radiant diamond that lay on a thin white gold band. In all honesty he wanted to grab her hand and take that ring off of her. But alas, he could do nothing. "Who is he?" Inuyasha managed to choke out.

Kagome eyed him with a questioning look and then looked at her left hand. Her eyes sparked with realization and she looked at him and said, "His name is Koga. He was my sweetheart til he moved away. He just moved back and he found out where I lived. He came over last night and we practically talked all night. Then before he left he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Inuyasha's heart fell to the floor. And like the vase, it broke into a thousand pieces. Pieces so small that they could pass through the eye of a needle. Kagome saw his pain and sadness and for a moment she wanted to rush over to him and tell him that everything was ok. But she knew it wasn't ok. And she fought the urge til the urge was nearly gone.

He didn't say anything but smile a broken smile and walk out of the kitchen.

----------------

"Kagome are you alright?" a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughtful state. Kagome jumped and looked at Koga who was staring at her concerned eyes. She was so busy going through that day's events that she forgot that she was in the arms of Koga, on her couch, watching a crappy cable movie since nothing else was on. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine." Kagome said. Koga raised a brow and said, "You sure? You look like you have a lot on your mind." Kagome remembered the broken look that Inuyasha gave her that afternoon and how she just wanted to run into his arms and reassure him that everything was alright. Kagome shook her head once again. 'I'm with Koga now. He will make me happy and I love him. I know I do.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked at Koga and smiled a reassuring smile. "I'm sure." Kagome replied. Koga smiled in return and leaned in. Kagome leaned in as well and met his lips halfway. The kiss was certainly passionate and got even more heated as Koga's wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

This was her true love. This had to be. She couldn't love someone who lied to her all along. She couldn't love someone who adorned a mask of a knight while in truth he was a devil. However, tried as she might to be into the moment and feel the warmth of Koga's lips and his body pressed against hers she couldn't forget the man who looked at her that day, with a broken stare and a sad smile.

_I'm sorry……_

_----------------------_

I hope this is to your liking. And once again I am so sorry!!! 

Love,

theloneangel


	8. Second Chance

Note- thank you so much for the reviews! They are appreciated.

-------

Kagome sighed and looked at the mess before her. On her kitchen table lay twenty different versions of her wedding invitations. However, the only difference was the font.

'They all look the same to me.' Kagome thought as she stared at the myriad of invitations before her. She knew planning a wedding wasn't easy, but she didn't know it would be this hard. Do want this on your table? What type of dress do you want? Are you sure you want to put person A with person B at the reception table? Have you decided what song you're going to dance to with Koga? All these questions and more buzzed in her head. For a brief moment she thought that it would be better if there was no wedding to plan.

When Kagome realized what she was thinking she wanted to smack herself. Of course it wouldn't be easy planning everything, but she was marrying the man of her dreams. Unlike Inuyasha he was honest and loving, not to mention he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And in just three months it will all be over.

Hopefully.

But for now she sat in her kitchen, looking at invitations which all looked the same.

"You know just seeing you sit there with that hopeless look on your face is priceless." A familiar voice rang out.

Kagome jumped and looked at the doorway. Leaning on it was the one man who plagued her thoughts day in and day out. It was Inuyasha with his infamous smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

Inuyasha shrugged and took a seat next to Kagome. "I figured I'd stop by and see how the planning was going, by the looks of things, not so good." Inuyasha said as he looked at the pile of invitations. Kagome smiled sadly and said, "I know. I thought it would be fun to plan my wedding, but for some reason I'm not as into it as I thought I would be." Inuyasha placed a hand on hers and looked at her with such sincerity. "Do you want to marry him?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him as if shocked that he would ask that. "Of course I do!" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and said, "Kagome, don't lie to me. I know the doubt that's in your heart. You know in your heart of hearts that you wish that there was no wedding. That you could just forget that you are engaged to Koga and that you are marrying him in three months. You don't love him as much as you thought you did. This isn't what you want. You love me. I know you do."

Kagome stood up from her chair and said, "How could you possibly know that?!"

"Kagome?" Koga said in an uncertain tone. Kagome looked up to see Koga at the kitchen doorway looking at her as if she had grown another head. "Who were you talking to?" Koga asked. Kagome looked at the chair next to her and saw that no one was there. The chair wasn't even pulled out. Kagome smiled a reassuring smile and said, "No one." Koga nodded and walked back into the living room. Kagome sat back down in her chair and held her face in her hands.

'I'm going mad.' Kagome thought in despair.

---------------

Sesshomaru laid his head on his desk. 'Just five minutes of sleep. I'm not asking for much.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Um….Sesshomaru?" Rin said in an uncertain tone. Sesshomaru groaned and lifted his head from his desk to see Rin standing in front of him. "Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru said.

"Your brother is here to see you. Do I let him in?" Rin asked with a small smile. Sesshomaru groaned and slammed his head on his desk. 'What does he want now?' Sesshomaru thought with anguish. "Send him in Rin." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

Rin nodded and walked out of the office. A few moments later Inuyasha entered the office. And as he sat down Sesshomaru lifted his head from his desk. Inuyasha cringed and said, "Wow big bro you really let yourself go." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Try running a business sometime and see if you don't lose your mind." Sesshomaru said as he took a packet from the paper pile and proceeded to read it. It was several minutes before Inuyasha broke the silence. "Look I didn't come here to laugh at you. I came here to ask you for something." Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

Sesshomaru put the packet down and looked at Inuyasha with a raised brow. "Really? What is it then?" Sesshomaru said.

"I want a job." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said with disbelief. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "You heard me. I want a job. You know a job right? A place where someone goes to work and in return gets money for how long they did their work?"

"I know what a job is Inuyasha. I just can't believe you are actually asking for a job in the company." Sesshomaru said with the look of shock still etched upon his face. Inuyasha merely shrugged and said, "People change don't they?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and said, "I suppose so. But are you really serious about this? This isn't one of your jokes? You actually want to take your place in the company?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I am serious about this." Inuyasha said in a firm tone. "Well forgive me for doubting you brother, but you're the one who parties til the break of dawn and sleeps with practically every single girl on the planet. And not to mention you never showed any interest whatsoever for the company. And now here you are saying that you want a job." Sesshomaru said in an exasperated tone.

"I won't argue with you there. I have been doing nothing but party and having sex with girls. And I never once tried to help you with the company. I was lazy and really selfish. But for once I want to make things right. And if you just give me a chance you'll see that I'm serious about this." Inuyasha said in a pleading tone.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Well don't expect for me to make you vice president so quickly. You'll have to earn that position. But nonetheless, you are my brother and I love you. You start first thing tomorrow at 9 a.m. don't even think about coming in late." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his brother's hand. "Thank you bro! You won't be sorry!" Inuyasha said as he got up and walked out of the office.

"I hope so." Sesshomaru said to no one in particular.

--------------------

"Come on Sango! You can't ignore me all day!" Miroku said in a whiny tone. Sango glared at Miroku and said, "Watch me." Sango then continued to mop the living room floor and acted as if Miroku was merely an annoying fly that refused to leave her alone. Miroku rubbed his temples. This girl had every right to ignore him. He knew all along what Inuyasha was going to do and he simply just sat back and watched the show. He didn't care if the girl got hurt. He was just as bad as Inuyasha.

"Listen Sango I know I should've stopped Inuyasha. I know that now. I didn't know what I was thinking. Even though I knew it was wrong I still agreed with the plan. I really am an asshole. And you really are too good for me. I just hope that someday you and Kagome will forgive me." Miroku said with such despair.

Sango stopped mopping the floor and looked at Miroku. "I really don't give a rat's ass if you apologize to me. If there is anyone who deserves an apology it's Kagome. Not me." Sango said in a cool tone. Then she continued to mop the floor once more. Miroku merely smiled a sad smile and walked out the door.

-----------------------------

"I really need help…." Kagome said to herself. Before her on the stove was supposed to be spaghetti but it looked like the monster from hell. The noodles weren't soft, they were chewy. The sauce looked abnormally clumpy and she could've sworn that she saw a hair in there somewhere. "So much for surprising Koga with dinner." Kagome said with a sigh. She then jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Why me?" Kagome said as she looked up at the ceiling. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it. She looked at the man before her with wide eyes. "Miroku?" Kagome said with a look of pure shock on her face.

Miroku smiled and said, "In the flesh. Can I talk to you?" Kagome looked puzzled for a moment. "Why do you want to talk?" Kagome asked. "Well I wanted to apologize to you personally and there is something about Inuyasha that you should know." Miroku replied. Kagome thought about it for about a minute and then stood to the side so that Miroku could come in.

She sat quietly as Miroku told her all about Inuyasha and Kikyo. About how Inuyasha truly thought that she was the one, and how Kikyo merely played him and went out with another guy. He also told her that Inuyasha forced himself to become someone else. Someone who could just not care about anything and who could get what they want from girls without any commitment. Kagome sat across from Miroku with a stoic look on her face the whole time. But in truth her heart broke for Inuyasha. 'So that is why he acts the way he does…it makes perfect sense.' Kagome thought. But even though he was betrayed and heartbroken, it didn't give him the right to be a heartless playboy.

"And I know he still didn't have the right to hurt you. I should've stopped him, but I didn't. I just sat back and let him do whatever he wanted. And I am the world's biggest ass for not doing anything. Please forgive me Kagome." Miroku said with such sadness and hope in his eyes.

Kagome looked down at her hands in her lap then looked back at Miroku. "Miroku, you really are an ass. And you should've done the right thing and stopped Inuyasha. But it takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing right now. And I respect that. You're forgiven." Kagome replied.

Miroku's eyes lit up and he went over to Kagome and picked her up from her chair and gave her an enormous hug. "Thank you for forgiving me! I know now we can be good friends!" Miroku chirped. A few moments later Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and smacked Miroku in the face. "You perv!" Kagome said in an angry tone. Miroku rubbed his cheek and smiled. "It was worth it." Miroku said with a sly smile. Then Miroku looked serious and said, "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Miroku with curiosity etched upon her face. "What about him?" Kagome said.

"Don't you think he deserves a second chance too?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed and looked at Miroku with such sadness and despair.

"I don't know."

--------------------------

Wow ok so inuyasha has been getting a beating. But I may put a little bit of fluff in the next chappie since he could only take so much beatings. Til next time!

Love,

theloneangel


	9. A Final Plea

note- i know. i know. long time T_T sorry.

* * *

"I want to die." Sesshomaru said to himself as another stack of papers were brought to his desk. The pile of papers seemed never ending; as he got close to finishing the burdensome pile, another pile would magically appear. Sesshomaru banged his head on his desk, "Do it for your kids Sesshomaru! Wait…I don't have any kids. Damnit there goes my inspiration." Sesshomaru said as he laid his head on his desk. His ears perked to the sound of his office door being opened and to the timid footsteps that belonged to Rin.

"Sir? Is this a bad time?" Rin said in a low voice. Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "No I was just having a mental break down Rin just like any other day in the office. What is it?"

"Well, Inuyasha is here reporting for work. Do I send him in?"Rin asked. Sesshomaru raised his head from his desk and simply nodded. Inuyasha strode into the office a few moments later and Sesshomaru's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Wow brother I'm impressed." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Inuyasha was dressed in a black white pinstripe suit with a white collar shirt and red tie. 'And I thought he was going to come to work in his pajamas.' Sesshomaru thought in amazement. "I know, I was thinking about coming in my birthday suit. But then I thought to myself, I wouldn't want my poor brother to feel ashamed that his junk is smaller than his little brother's." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I fail to see the humor." Sesshomaru replied. "I figured that much. So, I'm here and ready to work so what do I do?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then a malicious smile found its way to his lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I don't like the look on your face bro." Inuyasha said.

"I know exactly where to put you." Sesshomaru said, his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

"How are you feeling Kags?" Sango asked as she started to dust the dining room table. Kagome thought for a moment as she sprayed the windows with windex and said, "I'm alright. At first I was devastated, but now I guess I'm numb to the whole thing. Besides now that Koga is back in my life and my wedding is coming up, I don't have time to be sad over that playboy."

Sango nodded and said, "And I heard that dumbass Miroku apologized to you. How did that go?"

"It went really good I thought. I appreciated the fact that he got the courage to apologize to me. And he was able to tell me Inuyasha's story which did give me some insight as to why he is the way he is. But I know that's no excuse for how he treated me." Kagome said as she wiped the windows. "I agree, but I have to say Kags that I have never seen Inuyasha mope around the house this much before. Kirara told me that when she was cleaning his room, he just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling the whole time! He didn't make a pass at her or anything! Can you believe that?" Sango said in amazement.

"He didn't? That is really weird, usually he can't keep his package inside his pants and now he has no problem doing that?"Kagome said as she looked at Sango. "I guess so. Don't get me wrong I don't like the guy at all, but it seems that he may have actual remorse for the whole thing." Sango said in a matter of fact tone.

Kagome felt a tinge of sorrow in her heart for a brief moment. There was a small part of her that wanted to take Inuyasha in her arms and forgive him just so that she could see a smile on his face. However, she knew what he did was unforgivable. She began to feel for this man and in the end she realized that everything was a lie. Tampering with someone's emotions was unheard of, and he knew that; yet he still went on to destroy her. 'Maybe you're being too hard on him.' Kagome thought to herself.

He does sound remorseful, maybe he does want to apologize to her. Kagome shook her head. 'I should put this matter out of my mind. I'm getting married to a wonderful man who really does love me.' Kagome thought to herself.

Sango couldn't help but glance at Kagome as she rubbed polish on the table. 'He may be an ass Kagome, but I think he really does love you.' Sango thought as she rubbed the polish onto the table. How she wanted to tell her friend that. But this matter was out of her control.

* * *

"I can't believe he put me as the janitor!" Inuyasha said into his cellular as he walked on the sidewalk. "Well what did you expect dude? Mail room?" Miroku said as he tried to stifle his laughter. "The mail room would've been heaven compared to this! I had to clean the bathrooms in my brand new suit! I think I got some shit water on my pants!" Inuyasha whined.

Miroku burst out in laughter and said, "That's hilarious. Sounds like you had an awesome day at the office dude."

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand. "Well at least I'm finally taking responsibility with the company. Hopefully Sesshomaru will see how bad I want to take my place in the company." Inuyasha said in an exhausted tone.

A moment of silence passed and Miroku said, "I'm really impressed Inuyasha. You're changing and it's definitely for the better." Inuyasha smiled and said, "Thanks dude I appreciate the support. And there's something I want to ask you."

"Have I talked to Kagome? Is that what you want to ask?" Miroku said in a knowing tone. "How did you know?" Inuyasha replied. Miroku chuckled and said, "Lucky guess my dear friend. And yes, I have spoken to her. I went to her apartment to apologize and she was nice enough to accept it. I also told her about you and Kikyo and how you've changed since then."

Inuyasha sighed and replied, "I guess its better you told her. I wish I could tell her that my feelings for her are real and that I wasn't lying. I want her to trust me again. When I tried to tell her I loved her she just wrote me off and rightly so. But I want to tell her one more time that I love her and I always will and maybe she will find it in her heart to give me another chance."

"I may not know a lot of things dude, but I do know that whenever she looked at you she nothing but tenderness in her eyes. And you don't look at someone like that unless you have feelings for them. Go to her dude. Tell her how you feel and if she turns you down again, then at least you know you fought for her til the end." Miroku said in a calm tone.

Inuyasha stopped walking and thought for a moment. 'Should I tell her?' Inuyasha thought to himself. The fear of rejection plagued his heart. Never before had he felt this anxiety about telling a girl what he felt. And now just the thought tugged at the strings of his heart. But, he had to know if she loved him back; even if that meant the possibility of tearing his heart apart.

However, he couldn't help but hear those damning words echo through his head.

_Now that I see what you really are. It makes me wonder why I even cared about you in the first place._

_

* * *

_

Kagome laid on her bed, too exhausted to take her shoes off. "I hate that mansion with all my being." Kagome whined. If it weren't for the fact that she needed that job she would quit. Every time she cleaned that house it seemed to get bigger and bigger. 'Man I wish Koga was here to give me a back rub.' Kagome thought to herself as she rolled to her right side to look at the clock. The bright red lights of the clock told her that it was five in the afternoon. "He won't be home for another hour."Kagome said aloud.

Koga was out doing errands for the wedding. Kagome wasn't shocked at how serious he was about the wedding. He had always loved her with all his heart and always gave her one hundred percent effort when it came to their relationship. He really was the perfect guy and she was going to marry him.

So why wasn't she excited? Why didn't the thought of the wedding bring butterflies to her stomach?

_This isn't what you want._

"Shut up."Kagome said to herself. It is what she wanted; she always wanted to marry Koga. He was the man of her dreams. Wait…was?

Kagome fell off her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Ow…"Kagome whimpered as she rubbed her back and walked to door. Nothing could have prepared her for what she would see. She opened the door to see the one person she wished she could banish from her thoughts and from her heart.

Those damn golden eyes that made her heart quiver. Those damn lips that often curved into a smile that also made her smile. And those damn ears that would make her laugh whenever they twitched uncontrollably.

Inuyasha.

"Why are you here?"Kagome whispered. Her eyes began to mist and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Inuyasha simply lifted a hand and wiped away her tears. There was only love in his eyes. "Please Kagome don't cry. I hate it when you cry."Inuyasha said with a sad smile.

"Well you know I can't help it." Kagome replied. Inuyasha only nodded. The silence was intolerable. It was worse than running a knife into your bare skin. How she wished she could say something to him, but words wouldn't come.

Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence. "Listen I know I'm not welcome here and I understand that. But I just wanted to give this one more shot. I know I'm an asshole. I know what I did was wrong. And I want you to know again that somewhere in this mess I fell in love with you. And I wish that you could just find it in your heart to trust me again. My feelings are real, Kagome. I'm not lying to you this time. You've changed me! I finally got a job at the company! Something that I thought I would never do! You finally gave me the kick that I need to take responsibility for the company and stop being the dumbass that does nothing but party. I owe all this to you, Kagome."Inuyasha said with pure passion.

Kagome just stood rooted at her doorstep. His words fell on her ears and she had no idea what to make of it. Here he is, telling her that he loves her again and that he wanted a second chance. What should she do? 'I don't know…'Kagome thought to herself. Her heart screamed at her to give him another chance while her brain told her not to, it was a tug of war.

She had to give him an answer. After a few moments there was a victor and then she gave him her answer.

"I'm marrying Koga. I love him. He's carrying no drama with him. Which is really refreshing for me, I'm sorry Inuyasha you're too late." Kagome said with a sigh.

For a split second she could've swore that she saw unshed tears in his eyes. But a second later they were gone. "Okay Kagome, I respect your decision. But if I may, can I ask you one thing?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded.

"Can I kiss you?"Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. She had a fiancé! How could she explain that she kissed Inuyasha to Koga? 'Well it could be a kiss on the cheek.' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome nodded in reply to his question.

Inuyasha laid a hand on her cheek and leaned in. Before Kagome could protest his lips sealed whatever protests she had. Everything she felt was washed away. All her hate, sorrow, and confusion were banished from her mind. She wrapped her arms around him out of instinct and he did the same. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her raven locks causing Kagome's heart to skip a beat. The kiss was tender and sweet, yet it was also sorrowful. She felt his pain and agony and she wished she could take it all away. She couldn't help but realize that their bodies fit so nicely together, like puzzle pieces. Pieces that were thought to never have fit together in the first place.

Before she knew it, Inuyasha pulled away and gave her a sad smile. "I just wanted to show you Kagome since words can't convince you. I won't get in your way anymore. You have my word. Goodbye." Inuyasha said in a quiet tone.

And that was it. He was gone.

Kagome stood at her doorstop for a minute then proceeded to close the door and throw herself on her couch.

"What have I done?" Kagome said as she began to sob.


End file.
